familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Papillion, Nebraska
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0831967 |website = papillion.org }} Papillion is a city in Sarpy County in the U.S. state of Nebraska. It is a suburb to the southwest of neighboring Omaha, and is the county seat of Sarpy County. The population of Papillion was 18,894 at the 2010 census. In 2009, Papillion was named the #3 best place to live in the United States by Money Magazine,http://www.wowt.com/news/headlines/50631452.html surpassing its 2007 ranking of #6.money magazine 2007 About The city was named after the creek of the same name which flows through its center. The name Papillion (papillon) is taken from the French language and means butterfly. According to local tradition the early French explorers named the creek Papillion because many butterflies were found along its grassy banks.usgennet.org - Nebraska place names - Sarpy County - accessed 2011-09-08 The city's seal indicates it was founded in 1870.papillion.org - about - accessed 2011-09-08 Papillion (sometimes referred to as "Papio" by its residents ) is one of the last of the late-18th-Century Paris-inspired frontier cities left in the Midwest. Halleck Park, a recreation area in the heart of the city, includes many trails, open spaces, trees and a number of areas of interest, including Papio Fun Park, Papio Bay Aquatic Park, Papio Pool, and Papio Bowl. In addition to trails, trees and much green space, inside the park there are tennis courts, volleyball courts, playgrounds, "The Duck Pond", Monarch Field ("The Pit"), and E.A. Fricke Field. There are also nine other baseball diamonds within the park for youth. The baseball diamonds are spread across three fields: Halleck, Blonde, and Papio Bay. Village Park, Papio Bay Aquatic Center (including two water slides and a zero depth pool) and Walnut Creek recreational park round out just a few of the many parks and recreational interest points of the city. Papillion Junior High School is in the downtown area south of Papio Creek; the building was the high school until August 1971 while the old junior high was directly west, across the street. Also downtown is the Old A.W. Clarke banking house, Sump Memorial Library, City Hall, Portal One-Room School House, Papillion Municipal Building (Sarpy County Courthouse until 1970), and the John Sutter House. Other areas of interest in Papillion include Sarpy County Court House and Jail, Shadow Lake Towne Center, and Midlands Hospital all along Nebraska Highway 370 in the southern portion of the city. Papillion is now Nebraska's home of Triple-A minor league baseball. Werner Park, located less than three miles (5 km) west of the city on Highway 370 in unincorporated Sarpy County, opened in 2011 as the new home of the Omaha Storm Chasers of the Pacific Coast League. The Storm Chasers were formerly the Omaha Royals; after 42 years at Rosenblatt Stadium in south Omaha, the team moved out following the 2010 season and changed their nickname. They have been the only AAA-affiliate of the Kansas City Royals, an expansion club that entered the American League in 1969. Politics Papillion is divided into four wards with two councilmembers representing each. One seat for each ward is up for election every two years with each term lasting four years. The mayor is the head of the city council and is elected to four-year terms. The council meets every two weeks. Following former Mayor James Blinn's resignation on July 7, 2009, city council president David Black became mayor of Papillion. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 6.47 square miles (16.77 km²), of which, 6.45 square miles (16.71 km²) of it is land and 0.02 square miles (0.06 km²) is water. Demographics As of the census |accessdate=2012-6-24}} of 2010, there were 18,894 people, 6,925 households, and 5,079 families residing in the city. The population density was 2928.4 people per square mile (1130.7/km²). There were 7,240 housing units at an average density of 1122.1 per square mile (433.3/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 90.7% White, 3.3% African American, 0.4% Native American, 1.5% Asian, 1.5% from other races, and 2.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 5.2% of the population. There were 6,925 households out of which 35.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.5% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.7% had a male householder with no wife present, and 26.7% were non-families. 22.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.68 and the average family size was 3.15. The median age in the city was 36.8 years. 27.3% of residents were under the age of 18; 9.1% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.3% were from 25 to 44; 28.5% were from 45 to 64; and 11% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. As of 2000 the median income for a household in the city was $63,992, and the median income for a family was $70,737 (these figures had risen to $72,136 and $80,923 respectively as of a 2007 estimatefactfinder.census.gov). Males had a median income of $45,678 versus $27,984 for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,521. About 2.5% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.6% of those under age 18 and 2.3% of those age 65 or over. The city's population at the 2010 census was 18,894. Schools Papillion is part of the Papillion-La Vista Public School District, which includes two high schools, two junior high schools and six public elementary schools within the city limits of Papillion. Papillion-La Vista South High School, the newer of the two high schools, opened in 2003. It is located in southwest Papillion while Papillion-La Vista High School, opened in 1971, is located in the northern part of the city close to the LaVista border. The school district has well over 8,000 students and is one of the fastest growing districts in Nebraska. There are a few private elementary schools in the city as well. Climate |date=August 2010 }} References External links * papillion.org - City of Papillion website * Papillion Community Foundation - Papillion Community Foundation website * OmahaWiki.org - wiki website for the Omaha-Council Bluffs metro area * Sump Memorial Library in Papillion, NE * Papillion page on visitnebraska.org * CNN Money Best Places to Live 2009 * Sarpy County Museum Category:Settlements in Sarpy County, Nebraska Category:Cities in Nebraska Category:History of Omaha, Nebraska by community area Category:County seats in Nebraska Category:Established in 1870